1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the seat assembly process and, more particularly, to improvements in the seat suspension mounting process utilized in automotive seat assembly.
2. Related Art
A common problem in the field of seat manufacturing is noise and vibration resulting from the connection between the seating suspension and the seat frame. Normally, when a seat is assembled, a suspension wire array is connected to the seat frame by bending the connecting wires into hooks. These hooks are then hooked onto the seat frame. However, with this type of connection, a noise and vibration problem can develop from the two metals rubbing against each other especially when force is exerted upon the seat. In order to solve this problem, the prior art teaches to coat the connecting wires with a plastic or rubber type coating. This coating helps to prevent the noise and vibration problems. However, in using this coating, significant amounts of time and money are often spent shipping the wire arrays offsite to have this process completed. There is a need in the art for less expensive, quicker mounting of wire suspension arrays on seat frames in a way that reduces noise and vibration problems.